


Странное место

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Шуршунка<br/>Примечание: кроссовер, mpreg, вольное обращение с обоими канонами, ООС</p>
    </blockquote>





	Странное место

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Шуршунка  
> Примечание: кроссовер, mpreg, вольное обращение с обоими канонами, ООС

Перед тем, как это случилось, Ямамото и Гокудера опять поссорились. То есть, Гокудера наорал на Ямамото, а тот, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, свести всё к шутке, развернулся и ушёл домой.  
Ему просто надоело слушать.

На следующий день Реборн сказал, что у него есть специальное задание для Ямамото и Гокудеры.  
– А я? – Цуна нахмурился.  
– А ты должен учиться, – Реборн тоже нахмурился. – Собирайте вещи, машина приедет через два часа.  
– В чём суть задания? – Гокудера сделал вид, что накануне ничего не произошло.  
– Вы отправитесь в очень необычное место, – Реборн хитро усмехнулся и поправил шляпу. – Пробудете там несколько дней, а потом вернётесь.  
– Круто, – всё, что устраивал Реборн, было интересным. Иногда – опасным, но Ямамото это не смущало.  
– И всё? – Гокудера казался удивлённым. – Вы что-то недоговариваете.  
Усмешка Реборна превратилась в довольную улыбку.  
– Мне надоело, что вы так часто ссоритесь. Даже сражаясь плечом к плечу, вы никак не можете найти общий язык, поэтому я решил отправить вас туда, где вам будет нечего делать и останется только разговаривать.  
– О чём? – хором спросили Ямамото и Гокудера.  
Цуна тяжело вздохнул.  
– Вот это вы и выясните, пока будете вынужденно бездельничать.  
– А в чём необычность места? – Цуна, как всегда, забеспокоился, и Ямамото захотелось убедить его в том, что всё будет хорошо. Хотя он сам в этом сомневался, глядя на сердитого Гокудеру.  
– Что-то вроде необитаемого острова. Подробности узнаете на месте.

Разумеется, подробности они узнали далеко не сразу.  
Ямамото собрал вещи, предупредил отца, что уезжает, и сел в машину, присланную за ним Реборном. В салоне не было душно, Ямамото никогда не укачивало в транспорте, но на заднем сиденье странного жёлтого автомобиля он потерял сознание.  
В себя он пришёл только перед нарядным белым домом с синей черепичной крышей. Гокудера стоял рядом и озирался, хлопая глазами, как вытащенный из дупла филин. Сумка с вещами исчезла. У Гокудеры не было при себе багажа – вероятно, его тоже забрали. Кольца и оружие отсутствовали, но и потенциальных противников Ямамото не видел.  
– Где же Реборн? – Гокудера не смотрел на Ямамото, но тот решил, что раз больше здесь никого нет, вопрос обращён к нему.  
– Не знаю. Я вырубился ещё в машине. Ты не знаешь, сколько времени прошло?  
Гокудера взглянул на часы.  
– Сейчас ровно девять утра. Это значит, что мы пробыли без сознания всю ночь!  
– Странно. Я нормально себя чувствую, – Ямамото пожал плечами и потянулся, проверяя, действительно ли это так.  
Гокудера решительно направился к дому.  
– Эй, – окликнул его Ямамото, – может, нам не надо туда входить?  
– Отстань, – Гокудера вошёл в дом.  
Ямамото почти обиделся, но последовал за ним.  
На первый взгляд в доме не было ничего опасного или неприятного – внутри, как и снаружи, он выглядел уютным и гостеприимным. На втором этаже обнаружились две спальни – в красных и голубых тонах – как будто предназначенные специально для Гокудеры и Ямамото. Узкий коридор заканчивался дверью, ведущей на широкий балкон, где стояли плетёные кресла и телескоп.

– Чем займёмся? – Ямамото смотрел на задний двор: небольшой бассейн, баскетбольная площадка, детские качели. Деревья, окружавшие участок, терялись в туманной дымке, а за ними ничего не было видно – только чистое голубое небо.  
– Для начала – убедимся в том, что это не иллюзия, – мрачно сказал Гокудера.  
– Как?  
Гокудера не ответил и нахмурился.  
Некоторое время они потратили на более подробное изучение дома. Проблем с питанием не предвиделось – холодильник был забит едой. Рядом с ним на стене висел единственный телефонный аппарат в доме.  
– Можно попробовать позвонить, – предложил Ямамото.  
Гокудера пожал плечами и набрал номер Цуны.  
– Неправильно набран номер, – сообщил из трубки механический женский голос.  
Гокудера выругался и попробовал тот же номер с международным кодом – с тем же результатом.  
– Можно попробовать прогуляться, – предложил Ямамото.  
Гокудера резко кивнул.

Выйти за пределы участка они не могли. Это не напоминало иллюзию или пламя – по крайней мере, ни один из них не чувствовал ничего подобного – мягкая, почти ласковая преграда не давала им выйти. До дерева, росшего вне границ участка, не получалось дотянуться. Двухполосную дорогу, к которой от дома вела тропинка, выложенная светлой плиткой, они перейти смогли, но за ней ощутимый мир заканчивался – буро-зелёные холмы, поросшие редким смешанным лесом, казались нереальными и дойти до них было нельзя.  
– Иллюзия? – спросил Ямамото.  
– Нет, – мрачно сказал Гокудера. – Надо дождаться ночи. Я посмотрю на небо и попробую определить хотя бы, в какой части света мы находимся.  
– Не знал, что ты так можешь. Круто! – Ямамото улыбнулся.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы Гокудера перестал злиться и нервничать – и даже было всё равно, извинится ли он, но Гокудера только нахмурился ещё сильнее и ушёл в дом.  
Ямамото дал ему пару минут форы и тоже вернулся. Гокудеры не было на первом этаже, и Ямамото не стал подниматься. Что бы там Реборн ни говорил про общение, а Гокудера наверняка нуждался в одиночестве и возможности спокойно поразмыслить. Ямамото включил телевизор и, повозившись с приставкой, запустил игру – на экране появился дом, в котором находились два парня, как две капли воды похожие на Ямамото и Гокудеру. Разобравшись с управлением, Ямамото понял, что и зовут их так же. Игра выглядела как симулятор жизни – у персонажей были потребности, которые нужно удовлетворять, и желания. Ямамото осмотрел дом внутри игры и понял, что он такой же, как тот, в котором находились они с Гокудерой. Он поставил игру на паузу и поднялся на второй этаж.  
В спальне Гокудеры не оказалось. Услышав музыку, Ямамото понял, где находится Гокудера – в комнате на втором этаже стоял рояль. Ямамото не хотел мешать Гокудере, но не сообщить ему о странной игре он не мог. Дождавшись под дверью окончания мелодии, он постучал и вошёл.  
– Чего тебе? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Гокудера.  
– Ты должен посмотреть, – Ямамото понял, что это звучит устрашающе, и попытался сменить тон: – Там игра на приставке. В ней... мы.  
– Что за глупости?! – Гокудера со стуком опустил крышку. – Ладно, я посмотрю.

Ямамото видел Гокудеру разным, но никогда – испуганным. До этого дня. У него самого волосы зашевелились, когда Гокудера, перебрав игровые вкладки, добрался до отношений. Персонажи игры были не просто друзьями – иначе у иконок не стояли бы сердечки. И, похоже, они, как и настоящие Ямамото с Гокудерой, поссорились.  
– Бред какой-то. Это же просто игра, – неуверенно произнёс Гокудера.  
Ямамото опёрся руками на пол – пальцы тут же утонули в мягком ворсе светлого ковра – и вытянул ноги.  
– Не знаю. У меня от них мурашки, – сознался он.  
– Ерунда! Виртуальная жизнь не может влиять на реальную. Тут есть другие игры?  
– Я не смог разобраться.  
– Сейчас посмотрим, – Гокудера на всякий случай сохранил игру, вышел из неё и нашёл другую – лыжную гонку.  
В неё можно было играть вдвоём, заняться Ямамото и Гокудере было нечем, поэтому пару часов они пытались обойти друг друга на виртуальной трассе. Ямамото смеялся, Гокудера сначала хмурился, а потом, когда ему удалось обыграть Ямамото, победно улыбнулся.

Они пообедали, и Гокудера сказал, что хочет поспать до вечера – ночью он собирался смотреть на звёзды. Ямамото не знал, чем заняться. Он нашёл на заднем дворе мяч и попытался поиграть в баскетбол, но ему быстро надоело. Он поднялся в спальню с голубыми стенами ("красную" занял Гокудера) и, ознакомившись с содержимым шкафа, понял, что хоть их и оставили без багажа, но всем необходимым снабдили. Среди прочих вещей нашлись плавки, и Ямамото решил искупаться, раз уж тут был бассейн.  
Когда он попытался по привычке подтянуться, опираясь на бортик, и вылезти из бассейна, то не смог этого сделать. Ему помешала та же мягкая и настойчивая сила, которая не давала им выйти за пределы участка. Ямамото снова стало страшно. Он поспешно поднялся по лесенке, оскальзываясь на мокром металле, и вытерся, пытаясь унять дрожь, вызванную отнюдь не холодом. "Таковы правила", – мелькнула у него в голове абсолютно чужая мысль. Ямамото не нравились эти правила, но в этом доме не было противника, которого требовалось победить, чтобы изменить их.

Ямамото было не по себе, он чувствовал себя голодным и сонным одновременно. Есть размороженные полуфабрикаты не хотелось и, порывшись в холодильнике, он сумел приготовить нормальный ужин. Гокудера спустился вниз – мрачный и взлохмаченный.  
– Извини, что я на тебя наорал, – сказал он, садясь за стол.  
Ямамото чуть тарелку не уронил – и понял, что с момента купания находился в сильном, почти боевом напряжении.  
– Ничего, – он криво улыбнулся.  
– Что-то ещё? – спросил Гокудера.  
Ямамото кивнул.  
– Из бассейна можно вылезти только по лесенке. Я пытался подтянуться, но не смог.  
– Может быть, ты просто обленился? – попытался пошутить Гокудера.  
– Не думаю, – ответил Ямамото в том же тоне и понял, что напряжение отступает, отпускает его.  
Он накрыл на стол, и они поужинали.  
– Помнишь ту игру? – спросил Гокудера.  
Ямамото сразу понял, о чём он говорит, и кивнул.  
– Тот я, который в ней, помнишь, какие у него были желания?  
Ямамото отрицательно помотал головой.  
– Я хотел поесть рыбы, – Гокудера кивнул на тарелку, – искупаться, посмотреть в телескоп и поболтать.  
– В той игре не было суши, – возразил Ямамото.  
– Какая разница, – сказал Гокудера.  
В этот момент за окнами резко потемнело – не так, как бывает, когда начинается дождь и тучи закрывают небо, день словно мгновенно превратился в ночь, а в столовой зажёгся мягкий свет.  
Гокудера взглянул на часы.  
– Семь часов вечера. Интересно, во сколько у них тут рассвет.  
– Не понимаю, как ты можешь быть таким спокойным, – признался Ямамото.  
– У нас просто нет другого выхода, кроме как сохранять спокойствие, – сказал Гокудера. – Реборн хотел, чтобы мы прожили в этом месте несколько дней. Он, кстати, не сказал, сколько. Вряд ли он хотел, чтобы мы тут погибли.  
Ямамото помолчал, думая, не поднимет ли его на смех Гокудера, но потом всё-таки решился – и, сбиваясь, рассказал о том, как подумал о правилах.  
– Вот как, – Гокудера прищурился. – Давай-ка проверим твою игру.  
– Ты хотел посмотреть на звёзды, – напомнил Ямамото.  
– Ещё успею, – махнул рукой Гокудера.

Управлять человечками в доме мог только один игрок, и Ямамото необязательно было оставаться рядом с Гокудерой – он просто не хотел уходить из светлой просторной гостиной, где можно было сидеть на мягком ковре и коситься на Гокудеру, сосредоточенно уставившегося в экран. Ямамото было страшно – и это был не здоровый страх перед смертельной угрозой, а боязнь неизвестного. Усталость оказалась сильнее, и он задремал прямо на ковре.  
– Иди ляг нормально, придурок, – голос Гокудеры вырвал Ямамото из тревожного сна, в котором он блуждал в иллюзорном лабиринте, полном странных картин и статуй.  
– А?.. – Ямамото сел.  
– И не мешай мне.  
– А-а-а!!! – Ямамото подпрыгнул. В углу гостиной стояла статуя, которой раньше здесь не было.  
– Чего ты орёшь?!  
– Там! – Ямамото ткнул в статую пальцем. Она была бронзовой, и глаза у неё мерцали.  
– Круто! – воскликнул Гокудера.  
Он сделал что-то в игре – и ковёр под ногами у Ямамото из бежевого стал красным, потом голубым, а потом снова бежевым, но с тёмными ромбами.  
– Эта игра влияет на реальность!  
– Ну да, – Гокудера самодовольно усмехнулся. – Тут есть виртуальные деньги, за них можно покупать мебель, красить ковры и стены. Если это и иллюзия, то она управляется изнутри. Хочешь, могу надстроить ещё один этаж. Кстати, твой персонаж хочет поиграть в мяч, ты хочешь?  
– Нет, – сказал Ямамото и покраснел. Он хотел помочиться, но не хотел оставаться один даже ненадолго.  
Гокудера почему-то тоже покраснел и отвернулся к экрану.  
– Что там такое? – Ямамото присел рядом с ним.  
– Ничего, – Гокудера свернул игровую вкладку с желаниями, но Ямамото успел заметить сердечко в окошке с желаниями.  
– Что хочет сделать твой персонаж? – Ямамото улыбнулся.  
– Поцеловать твоего, – проворчал Гокудера. – Но я ничего такого не хочу, понял?!  
– Понял, понял, – Ямамото выпрямился и решил, что лучше выйти, пока Гокудера не разозлился на самом деле. Ссориться в этом странном месте ему казалось совершенно самоубийственным – а умирать Ямамото уже давно расхотел.  
– Я их помирил, – сообщил Гокудера, когда Ямамото уже был возле арки, ведущей в столовую – дверь в туалет выходила в кухонную зону. Ямамото не знал, что сказать, и поэтому сказал "спасибо", а потом всё-таки вышел.

Гокудера оставил приставку Ямамото, а сам поднялся наверх, чтобы взглянуть на звёзды. Ямамото остался в гостиной один. Когда персонажи были всем довольны, то практически не нуждались в приказах. Ямамото задумался обо всех странных вещах, происходивших в этом доме, и пропустил момент, когда "Гокудера" внутри игры поднялся на второй этаж и начал смотреть в телескоп. "Ямамото" в этот момент играл в приставку в гостиной, хотя до этого читал книгу.  
Настоящий Ямамото решил, что ничего страшного не произойдёт, если персонажи будут заняты тем, чем им нравится – и слишком поздно заметил тревожный звук, с которым над домом появилась летающая тарелка. Яркая и светящаяся, она всё равно казалась Ямамото страшной. Пока он сидел в оцепенении, пытаясь сообразить, появилась ли она только в игре или и в жизни тоже (на самом деле, просто застыл как кролик перед удавом), тарелка снизилась и направила на "Гокудеру", глядящего в телескоп, столб белого света. "Гокудера" начал медленно подниматься по этому столбу. Ямамото не стал смотреть, что произойдёт дальше. Он рванул на второй этаж.  
Тарелка висела низко над домом, а настоящий Гокудера медленно уплывал в люк в её днище.  
– Гокудера! – заорал Ямамото.  
Тот даже не обернулся и исчез в тёмном трюме. Люк закрылся. Тарелка, словно издеваясь, вильнула над домом и ушла в высокое чёрное небо, на котором не было ни одной знакомой Ямамото звезды.  
Отчаяние и бессильная злость охватили его. Он сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, но это не помогло. По щекам Ямамото покатились слёзы.  
– Реборн, зачем ты это устроил?! – спросил он вслух, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. – Хочешь, чтобы я научился ценить Гокудеру?! Как будто я не ценил его до сих пор! – Ямамото зажмурился, пытаясь если не успокоиться, то хотя бы унять слёзы.  
Ситуация была абсолютно отчаянной.

Ямамото спустился на первый этаж и снял телефонную трубку. Он набирал номера наугад, пробуя различные комбинации и разное количество цифр. Он не думал о том, кому хочет позвонить. Он потерял Гокудеру и должен был сообщить об этом остальным. Хотя бы Реборну, который устроил это испытание.  
"Может быть, это всё-таки не по-настоящему, – думал Ямамото. – Может быть, это иллюзия, созданная Маммоном". Предположений было много, Ямамото хотелось в них верить, но факт оставался фактом – Гокудера исчез, похищенный летающей тарелкой.  
Ямамото с грохотом повесил трубку и вернулся в гостиную.  
Убегая на второй этаж, он не поставил игру на паузу, и теперь его персонаж спал на полу в гостиной. Показатели потребностей "Гокудеры" дёргались, становясь то красными (это значило, что персонажу плохо), то зелёными (это значило, что персонаж доволен). Управлять им было нельзя.  
– Вернись, пожалуйста, – Ямамото шмыгнул носом.  
Спать ему больше не хотелось – да он и не смог бы уснуть в таком состоянии. По телефону можно было заказать пиццу, но пицца Ямамото не интересовала.  
Ему оставалось только играть дальше в дурацкую игру, надеясь, что в ней найдётся подсказка о том, как вернуть Гокудеру.  
Игровую ночь, которую его персонаж как ни в чём не бывало проспал, Ямамото промотал на самой быстрой скорости. Утром отправил персонажа в душ, а потом – готовить завтрак. Светало в игре ровно в семь часов. После завтрака "Ямамото" пошёл поиграть в баскетбол – ему это нравилось. В отличие от реального Ямамото, персонаж совсем не волновался за своего соседа. Он, конечно, хотел с кем-нибудь поговорить, поговорить именно с "Гокудерой", а ещё обнять его, но явно не страдал из-за того, что "Гокудера" отсутствует.  
В девять утра по игровому времени летающая тарелка снова зависла над домом – и выбросила "Гокудеру" на газон перед ним. Ямамото вздрогнул, поставил игру на паузу и посмотрел на часы – до утра оставалось ещё много времени. Он вернулся к игре. "Гокудера" был совершенно измучен. Он хотел есть, спать, сходить в туалет, чувствовал себя грустным, грязным и одиноким. Ямамото осторожно выполнял его желания, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы "Гокудера" не уснул стоя. Пока он принимал душ, "Ямамото" приготовил завтрак и собрался его съесть, но Ямамото удалось отогнать его от тарелки. Сонный "Гокудера" добрёл до столовой и поел, но подняться на второй этаж уже не успевал. Ямамото пришлось уложить его спать на диване в гостиной.  
Возвращение "Гокудеры" в игре подарило Ямамото призрачную надежду на то, что в реальности Гокудера тоже вернётся – и Ямамото отчаянно хотел в это верить.  
Он продолжал игру, пока не отключился от усталости. Играл так, словно от этого и в самом деле зависит жизнь Гокудеры. Он лёг внизу и не раздеваясь, чтобы встретить Гокудеру, когда тот вернётся.

Проснулся Ямамото за час до рассвета. Хоть он и не чувствовал себя выспавшимся, но привычка к ранним подъёмам оказалась сильнее сна. Он принял душ и переоделся, но готовить завтрак не стал, потому что мог думать только о Гокудере – а при мысли о том, что с ним происходит, Ямамото становилось тошно.  
"Это я виноват, – думал Ямамото. – Если бы я не отвлёкся, ничего подобного бы не произошло".  
Он снова вернулся к игре. Персонажи чувствовали себя отлично. "Гокудера" бездельничал, лёжа на кровати с книжкой, "Ямамото" играл в приставку. Потом ему это наскучило, и он пошёл к "Гокудере". Глядя на то, как они разговаривают на смешном непонятном языке, жестикулируя и корча забавные гримасы, Ямамото кусал губы и едва не плакал.  
В девять часов он вышел из дому и увидел тарелку. Люк открылся, и, слетев вниз по светящемуся лучу, Гокудера упал на землю. Ямамото тут же бросился к нему.  
Гокудера был жив, хоть и страшно измучен. Кожа посерела, вокруг глаз залегли глубокие тени. Пульс был слабым и медленным, а дыхание – поверхностным. Ямамото отнёс Гокудеру в дом – он был настолько рад, что тот жив, что почти не заметил его веса – и уложил на диван. Попробовал вызвать врача, но у него ничего не получилось.  
– Воды, – попросил Гокудера.  
Ямамото тут же принёс ему стакан воды. Гокудера не мог подняться, и Ямамото придерживал его голову, пока он пил.  
– Как ты? Что-нибудь сделать?  
– Ничего, – тускло сказал Гокудера. – Оставь меня. А лучше – брось в бассейн.  
– Почему?! – Ямамото сорвался на крик.  
– Они... что-то со мной сделали, – Гокудера потерял сознание.  
Ямамото сидел рядом с ним, испытывая одновременно ужасную усталость и нечеловеческое облегчение. Гокудера остался жив – это было самым главным. Ямамото не решился привести его в себя, потому что Гокудера выглядел очень слабым. Он встал, чтобы отнести на кухню стакан, и услышал, как Гокудера шумно и беспокойно вздохнул, потёр лоб, не открывая глаза, и задышал ровно, хоть и неглубоко. Обморок перешёл в сон. Ямамото улыбнулся.

Гокудера проспал полдня – и полдня Ямамото не отходил от него, дожидаясь пробуждения. Проснулся Гокудера голодным и недовольным, но это только обрадовало Ямамото. Он быстро приготовил обед и только потом спросил, как Гокудера себя чувствует.  
– Как будто по мне ездил бульдозер с лягушками. А так... – Гокудера потянулся, покрутил головой, – терпимо. Но противно.  
– Это я виноват.  
– Что ты несёшь? – Гокудера нахмурился.  
– Я играл в эту дурацкую игру, когда ты пошёл наверх. И там твой персонаж тоже пошёл к телескопу. Его похитили инопланетяне – и тебя тоже похитили.  
Гокудера поморщился.  
– Забудь об этом. С помощью игры можно управлять обстановкой в доме, но она не влияет на наше поведение. Если ты заставишь того Гокудеру прыгнуть в бассейн, я вряд ли это сделаю.  
Ямамото согласился с Гокудерой, но чувство вины не оставило его.  
После обеда Гокудере стало лучше. Он сходил в душ и переоделся, потом они снова играли на приставке вдвоём, вечером поужинали и легли спать довольно рано – Гокудера ещё не восстановился, а Ямамото не успел выспаться ночью.

Утром Гокудеру стошнило. Завтракая, он вдруг сморщился, зажал себе рот рукой и умчался в туалет. Ямамото дёрнулся было следом, но вовремя остановил себя. Гокудера вернулся через несколько минут, бледный и злой.  
– Я не хочу есть, извини, – сказал он и ушёл.  
Ямамото не поверил своим ушам. Гокудера стал слишком часто извиняться.  
После завтрака Ямамото заглянул к нему и увидел, что Гокудера лежит на кровати с книжкой.  
– Ты не знаешь, от чего это может быть? – спросил Ямамото.  
– Не знаю, – Гокудера отложил книгу. – Но дело точно не в еде. Ты же себя нормально чувствуешь? – он так обеспокоенно нахмурился, что Ямамото не смог удержаться от улыбки. Осознавать, что Гокудера о нём беспокоится, было очень приятно.  
– Нормально.  
– Тогда оставь меня в покое, я думаю.  
Ямамото хотел выйти, но решил спросить до того, как забудет снова:  
– Ты видел звёзды?  
– Видел. Над Землёй таких созвездий нет.  
– Значит, всё-таки иллюзия?  
– Или другая планета, – Гокудера хмыкнул. – Может быть, Реборн на самом деле инопланетянин и послал нас своим родичам для экспериментов.  
Ямамото передёрнуло.  
– Не шути так.  
– Кто сказал, что я шучу? – Гокудера фыркнул и поморщился.  
– Тебе плохо? – спросил Ямамото.  
– Мне плохо от мысли, что Реборн над нами издевается. Может быть, и с лучшими намерениями. Но я хотел бы вернуться в Намимори как можно быстрее.  
– Я тоже, – сказал Ямамото.  
– Ладно уж, раз ты пришёл, раз я должен с тобой болтать, давай болтать, – Гокудера пытался выглядеть недовольным, но Ямамото понял, что он прикидывается.  
– Можно мне сесть?  
Гокудера осмотрел спальню и похлопал по покрывалу на другой половине кровати. Ямамото сбросил кроссовки и лёг рядом с ним, закинув руки за голову.  
– Знаешь, я ведь мечтал встретить инопланетян, – сказал Гокудера. – Хотел узнать, какие они. Но вместо этого они узнали, какой я.  
– Прости, что спрашиваю, – Ямамото повернулся на бок, – но что они с тобой делали?  
– Не могу вспомнить точно, – Гокудера нахмурился и покачал головой. – Всё как в тумане.  
Ямамото захотелось его обнять и утешить – так сильно, что он едва сдержался.  
– Почему ты хотел, чтобы я бросил тебя в бассейн? Нет, я понимаю, ты был не в себе...  
– Заткнись, – перебил Гокудера. – Я хотел сдохнуть.  
– Но почему?!  
Гокудера отвернулся.  
– Если бы твоя мечта обернулась кошмаром – как бы ты себя чувствовал?  
Ямамото молча накрыл его руку своей и слегка пожал. Гокудера не шевелился и молчал. Ямамото снова стало не по себе – он уже почти свыкся со странными правилами этого места и слишком беспокоился о Гокудере, чтобы нервничать ещё и из-за себя, но теперь напряжение вернулось.  
– Ты смотрел "Чужого"? – вяло спросил Гокудера.  
– Да, – Ямамото сразу понял, о чём он говорит.  
– Если со мной случилось что-то вроде этого, было бы лучше, если бы я сразу умер.  
– Я тебе не позволю, – Ямамото сильнее сжал его руку.  
Гокудера наконец посмотрел на него снова и криво улыбнулся.  
– Я знаю, – он зевнул. – А теперь всё-таки оставь меня в покое.  
Ямамото ушёл вниз. Он попытался читать, но все книги, которые он открывал, были настолько скучными и однообразными, что Ямамото казалось, будто он жуёт картон. Он отложил очередную книгу и снова вернулся к игре.

На следующий игровой день, утром, "Гокудера" резко растолстел. Ямамото сначала не понял, в чём дело, а потом игра известила его о том, что "Гокудера" ждёт ребёнка. Ямамото прошиб холодный пот. Он не знал, как сказать настоящему Гокудере о состоянии его персонажа. Сначала он хотел остановить игру, но понял – ему нужно знать, что произойдёт дальше.  
Ямамото играл, как ненормальный, полностью сосредоточившись на удовлетворении потребностей и желаний персонажей. Они захотели заняться любовью, и Ямамото, краснея, словно он подглядывал за настоящей возлюбленной парой, велел им лечь на кровать и сделать это. К счастью, игра, вероятно, была рассчитана на детей и не содержала действительно откровенных сцен. После секса персонажи уснули, а в гостиную пришёл Гокудера.  
– Как насчёт обеда? – спросил он.  
– Сейчас, – Ямамото сохранил игру и хотел выйти из неё, но Гокудера сказал:  
– Подожди. Почему они у тебя спят в одной кровати?  
– Они э-э-э... – Ямамото почувствовал, как краска заливает его лицо, уши и даже шею.  
– Они что? – сердито спросил Гокудера. – Трахались у тебя?  
– Ну да, – Ямамото улыбнулся. – Им захотелось, и я...  
– Придурок, – беззлобно сказал Гокудера.  
– Это не главное, – Ямамото всё-таки отложил джойстик. – Там Гокудера беременный.  
– Что?! – глаза у настоящего Гокудеры стали как плошки. – Это же нереально!  
– Ну, в игре, наверное, можно, – Ямамото почесал в затылке.  
Гокудера побледнел и прижал руки к животу. Выглядел он точно так же, как тогда, когда видел Бьянки.  
– Что такое? – Ямамото вскочил на ноги.  
– Опять, – проворчал Гокудера и сбежал в туалет.  
Ямамото проводил его взглядом и пошёл готовить обед.

Гокудера не съел почти ничего. Сидел над тарелкой бледный и напряжённый настолько, что Ямамото не решился задать вопросы, грызшие его изнутри.  
– Это точно чужие, – глухо сказал Гокудера, глядя в центр стола. – Если я завтра раздуюсь, ты меня прикончишь. Пообещай, что сделаешь это.  
– Нет, – так же глухо ответил Ямамото. – Сначала я выясню, что дальше произойдёт с персонажами игры. Вдруг ты ошибаешься?  
Гокудера нахмурился и не ответил.  
Ямамото убрал со стола, и они вернулись в гостиную. Ямамото снова сел за приставку. Гокудера улёгся у него за спиной на диван и то погружался в дрёму, то давал подсказки – часто ненужные, а иногда откровенно вредные, но Ямамото просто делал всё по-своему и не обижался, когда Гокудера начинал его ругать.  
Примерно за час до наступления темноты пошёл дождь. Гокудера уснул. Ямамото гнал игру то на третьей, то на второй скорости, сбрасывая её до первой только изредка. Гокудера повернулся на бок и уронил кисть Ямамото на голову. Тот, предельно сосредоточенный на игре, чуть не подпрыгнул. Не просыпаясь, Гокудера погладил его по волосам.  
"Тебе, наверное, Ури снится", – подумал Ямамото и улыбнулся.  
В этот момент "Гокудера" внутри игры забыл бутерброд в микроволновке. От этого, Ямамото уже знал, мог начаться пожар. Ему удалось вовремя выключить микроволновку – с помощью "Ямамото", потому что Гокудера пришёл в гостиную и задремал на диване.  
Ямамото спешил и почти не следил за временем внутри игры. На следующий или через один игровой день "Гокудера" раздулся ещё сильнее.  
Настоящий проснулся и сказал, что хочет есть. Ямамото нахмурился и поставил игру на паузу.  
– Если хочешь, я могу что-нибудь найти, – Гокудера фыркнул и собрался встать.  
– Не надо, – быстро сказал Ямамото, вспомнив, как персонаж чуть не устроил пожар. – Я сам.  
– Могу тебя подменить, – Гокудера потянулся к джойстику.  
Ямамото кивнул, помедлив секунду.  
– Только, пожалуйста, не делай с ними ничего плохого, – попросил он.  
– Не буду, – Гокудера криво улыбнулся.  
– Что приготовить?  
Гокудера пожал плечами.  
Ямамото решил, что Гокудере снова может стать нехорошо, поэтому сварил бульон и сделал горячие бутерброды – и принёс это всё в гостиную. Заглянув в экран, он чуть не выронил поднос – "Гокудера" и "Ямамото" увлечённо целовались, а настоящий Гокудера не менее увлечённо за ними наблюдал.  
– Извини, – сказал Ямамото. – Мне надо поднос поставить.  
Гокудера оглянулся, быстро отвернулся и сказал:  
– Секунду.  
Ямамото пожал бы плечами, но не хотел расплескать бульон.  
Гокудера купил в игре журнальный столик и отодвинулся, чтобы тот поместился между ним и телевизором.  
– Так же лучше будет, а? – он улыбнулся. Из светлых волос торчало предательски-красное ухо, но Ямамото сделал вид, что не заметил.  
– Ага, – сказал он и поставил поднос на столик.  
Они перекусывали, играя по очереди. Гокудера увлёкся игрой и, похоже, чувствовал себя нормально. Потом он начал клевать носом, и Ямамото предложил ему пойти спать. Гокудера нахмурился и лёг на диван. "Не хочешь оставаться в одиночестве", – подумал Ямамото и выключил верхний свет.  
Он продолжал игру, пока сам не начал засыпать. Гокудера дремал у него за спиной.  
Потом Ямамото поставил игру на паузу и сказал:  
– Пойдём спать.  
– Хочешь от меня отделаться? – безразлично спросил Гокудера.  
Ямамото даже усмехнулся.  
– А ты достаточно хорошо ко мне относишься, чтобы лечь со мной в одну постель?  
Гокудера молчал так долго, что Ямамото забеспокоился, не обидел ли он его.  
– Я думаю, да. Тебе тоже не по себе?  
Ямамото кивнул.

В коридоре на втором этаже они остановились – каждый соображал, в которую из спален идти.  
– Я сейчас приду, – сказал Гокудера и ушёл в свою.  
Ямамото подумал, что Гокудера передумал и не придёт. Он переоделся в пижаму и, лёжа, слушал шум дождя за окном. Гокудера пришёл – тоже в пижаме, пахнущий зубной пастой и мылом.  
– А я не догадался умыться, – пробормотал Ямамото и вырубился.  
Дождь продолжал барабанить по подоконнику, эта дробь проникала в сон Ямамото, делая его серым и беспокойным.  
Наутро Гокудера растолстел. Он лежал, глядя в потолок и сжав кулаки так сильно, что Ямамото казалось – вот-вот послышится хруст. Крупные прозрачные слёзы катились из глаз Гокудеры, смачивая волосы.  
– Я же говорил, – сказал Гокудера.  
Ямамото потянулся к его животу, обтянутому пижамой, но прикоснуться не решился.  
– Больно? – спросил он.  
– Внутри всё как будто в порядке, – Гокудера отвернулся и слеза, зависшая на виске, скатилась обратно к ресницам. – Кожа натянулась.  
– Можно потрогать? – Ямамото двигало болезненное любопытство.  
Гокудера шмыгнул носом и кивнул. Ямамото положил ладонь ему на живот. Тот был твёрдым. "Там внутри кто-то есть", – подумал Ямамото, и его передёрнуло. Дрожь отдалась в руке, он погладил Гокудеру, чтобы тот не беспокоился, но тот оттолкнул его руку и встал.  
– Что мы будем делать? – Ямамото сел на кровати и опустил ноги.  
– На кухне есть ножи, – сказал Гокудера и направился к двери.  
Ямамото, замерший было, сорвался с места. Гокудера тоже не задерживался – Ямамото нагнал его только на кухне. Выкрутил руку и заставил разжать пальцы. Пока они возились, Гокудера озлобленно ругался, но, когда нож с глухим стуком упал на пол, замолчал.  
– Я тебя свяжу, – пообещал Ямамото. – Придумаю что-нибудь. Ты себя не убьёшь.  
– Какого хера?! – заорал Гокудера.  
Ямамото развернул его к себе лицом и поцеловал. Это не было обдуманным решением – Ямамото действовал под влиянием момента, но совершил, вероятно, единственно верное действие. Гокудера сначала замер, а потом прижался к Ямамото вздувшимся животом и ответил – с жаром и умением, которых Ямамото от него не ждал. Чужое больное желание смешалось с его беспокойством. Неловко отпихнув босой ногой нож, Ямамото подался Гокудере навстречу, вжал ладонь между лопатками, ощущая биение чужого сердца. Он прервал поцелуй только тогда, когда у него закончился воздух. Даже голова закружилась – то ли от волнения, то ли от недостатка кислорода.  
– Чёртовы гормоны, – пробормотал Гокудера.  
– Что?.. – Ямамото не понял.  
– Гормональный фон наверняка изменился, – Гокудера нахмурился. – Истерю, как тупая девчонка. И...  
Ямамото поцеловал его ещё раз. Гокудера протестующе замычал, но вцепился в его плечи и почти повис на нём. Прижимаясь – и животом, и горячим членом, ощутимым даже сквозь ткань. Голова у Ямамото совсем пошла кругом. Гокудера отстранился, потом дёрнул его к себе. Ямамото упал бы и придавил бы собой Гокудеру, но у того за спиной был стол, на который они оба и опёрлись.  
– Со мной-то всё нормально должно быть, – пробормотал Ямамото, отстранившись ненадолго.  
– Ты просто извращенец, – заявил Гокудера, сжав его член сквозь пижамные штаны.  
– Я тебя хочу, – признался Ямамото. Это было не всё, что он хотел сказать, но сейчас это было важнее всего остального.  
Гокудера собирался ответить, но закрыл рот. Погладил Ямамото по члену, вызвав судорожный вздох, сунул горячую сухую ладонь под пижамную куртку, сжал сосок, задрав её. Ямамото облизал губы и нерешительно улыбнулся.  
– Хочешь? – серьёзно спросил Гокудера.  
Ямамото кивнул.  
– Тогда почему ещё не берёшь? – покрасневшие, припухшие от поцелуев губы раздвинулись в ухмылке, и Ямамото окончательно перестал соображать.  
Он целовал Гокудеру и лапал его, время от времени вспоминая, что нельзя слишком сильно давить на живот. Гокудера хрипло смеялся – над ним, над собой или над ними обоими. Ямамото содрал с него одежду, вылизал грудь, надутый живот и опустился на колени, чтобы взять в рот крупный, каменно стоящий член. Гокудера всхлипнул и сжал пальцы в его волосах.  
– Я тебя трахну.  
Рот у Ямамото был занят, поэтому он смог только одобрительно замычать. Гокудера вцепился в его волосы и дёрнул голову на себя. Ямамото чуть не подавился, почувствовал, что его подташнивает, и попытался отодвинуться, но Гокудера не позволил. Пришлось приспосабливаться – Ямамото не хотел, чтобы его стошнило в такой момент. Ямамото хотел доставить Гокудере удовольствие. Сосать он не умел, но Гокудера сделал всё сам – Ямамото нужно было только дышать носом и подчиняться нервным резким движениям руки. Ещё он старался не цеплять зубами нежную кожу – Гокудера недовольно шипел, когда это случалось.  
– А-а-а, – Гокудера выпустил голову Ямамото и обеими руками оперся на стол.  
– Что? – Ямамото пришлось отстраниться, чтобы задать вопрос.  
– Если я кончу тебе в рот, будет противно.  
– Не будет, – Ямамото облизал губы.  
– И у меня есть другая мысль, – глаза у Гокудеры были совершенно безумные. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
– Но... – начал Ямамото и заткнулся. Отказываться было ни в коем случае нельзя.  
– Масло вон там, – даже ошалевший от похоти, Гокудера сохранил способность соображать.  
Ямамото схватил бутылку с тумбочки, трясущимися пальцами свинтил с неё скользкую пробку и замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Гокудера улёгся спиной на стол, небрежно смахнув на пол вазу с искусственными розами.  
– Что мне делать? – Ямамото растерялся.  
– Смажь меня. Потом себя, – Гокудера раздвинул ноги и прерывисто вздохнул. – А потом вставь в меня член. Разве это сложно?  
По мнению Ямамото это было почти невозможно, потому что, видя Гокудеру таким, он терял остатки рассудка и превращался в похотливое животное. Вставить хотелось немедленно, прямо сейчас – до дрожи в коленях и боли в яйцах. Ямамото плеснул масла на пальцы, надавил на удивительно мягкое, расслабленное отверстие и, задыхаясь от восторга, потрогал Гокудеру внутри. Гокудера застонал и подхватил свои ноги под коленями, чтобы удобнее было лежать.  
– Может, пойдём в спальню? – предложил Ямамото, продолжая поглаживать его изнутри.  
– Нет, – Гокудера прикусил губу и застонал. Согнулся, подставляясь под пальцы. Ямамото всхлипнул, захлебнувшись воздухом. Стянул штаны, размазал по члену масло – по сравнению с раскалённой плотью оно казалось ледяным – и вошёл. Тугая, горячая теснота обхватила его. Ямамото мог предположить, что будет хорошо, но не знал, что настолько. Шевельнувшись, он вскрикнул. Гокудера хрипло рассмеялся.  
– Давай ещё. Мне нравится.  
Ямамото тоже нравилось. Настолько, что он словно плавился изнутри и двигался, повинуясь только желанию Гокудеры – по собственной воле он не смог бы пошевелиться. Она куда-то делась, испарилась, уничтоженная невозможной, запредельной похотью.  
Ямамото кончил с громким криком и, не устояв на ногах, опустился перед Гокудерой на колени. Снова взял член в рот. Опираясь левой рукой на стол, погладил правой по твёрдому животу. Гокудера всхлипнул, сел, вцепился в волосы Ямамото – и тоже кончил. Ямамото закашлялся, подавившись спермой, желтоватые брызги полетели на скатерть. Он собрался вытереть испачканное лицо, но Гокудера заставил его поднять голову и долго смотрел на его губы.  
– Мне нравится, – тихо сказал он. – И я хочу ещё.  
– Я... – Ямамото не знал, как сказать, что он прямо сейчас ничего не хочет.  
– Это гормоны, всё они, – Гокудера нахмурился и попытался ударить себя по животу, но Ямамото перехватил его руку.  
– Не надо, – попросил он. – Ты не должен себя ранить.  
Гокудера растерялся. Потом зевнул.  
– Хорошо. Мне нужно ещё поспать, – он встал на ноги и неловко пошатнулся. Ямамото придержал его за бёдра и поцеловал в живот.  
Гокудера хмыкнул и потянулся за брошенной на пол пижамой. Ямамото подал ему её и выпрямился.

Пока Гокудера мылся и спал, Ямамото навёл порядок на кухне, принял душ и приготовил завтрак. Чтобы Гокудере не нужно было спускаться, он отнёс завтрак наверх.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Гокудера и покраснел. Его живот выглядел ещё больше, чем утром.  
Он поел, а потом снова уснул. Ямамото посидел с ним, но решил, что ему нужно узнать, чем заканчивается такая беременность в игре.  
Он уменьшил громкость звука до почти минимальной – хотел услышать, если Гокудера его позовёт. Время от времени он ставил игру на паузу, поднимался на второй этаж, смотрел на спящего Гокудеру и возвращался вниз.  
К обеду Гокудера не проснулся, и Ямамото не стал готовить ничего сложного, удовольствовавшись бутербродами.  
Наконец, "Гокудера" в игре родил. Это произошло игровым утром. Мирно спавший в одной постели с "Ямамото", "Гокудера" подскочил, закричал, обернулся вокруг своей оси – и у него на руках оказался ребёнок. Появилось поле для ввода имени. Ямамото отложил джойстик и задумался. Собственных идей у него не было, и он решил спросить у Гокудеры.

Тот уже не спал, а лежал, глядя в потолок. Живот казался просто огромным.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Ямамото.  
– Мне кажется, я вот-вот лопну. И я опять хочу секса, – щёки Гокудеры слегка покраснели.  
– Но так же ничего не выйдет, – Ямамото вспомнил о том, что они делали утром, и облизал мгновенно высохшие губы. Член прижался к животу.  
– Тогда просто помоги мне, – попросил Гокудера.  
– Конечно, – Ямамото стянул футболку и бросил её на пол. Игра полностью вылетела у него из головы.  
Огромный живот Гокудеры с потемневшей, туго натянутой кожей стал очень чувствительным. Гокудера явно получал удовольствие только от того, что Ямамото его вылизывал. Сам Ямамото завёлся так, что у него голова кружилась. Беременный Гокудера выглядел невероятно эротично, от одного прикосновения к нему можно было сойти с ума – а он разрешал Ямамото трогать себя, гладить, разминать расслабленное анальное отверстие, теребить набухшие, как будто влажноватые соски.  
– Думаешь, у меня появится молоко? – с усмешкой, превратившейся в стон, спросил Гокудера, когда Ямамото приник губами к его груди.  
– Мне всё равно, – сказал Ямамото.  
– Тогда пососи что-нибудь другое.  
Живот мешал и, чтобы воспользоваться предложением Гокудеры, Ямамото пришлось уложить его на край кровати, а самому встать на колени между раздвинутыми ногами. Гокудера стонал, а когда Ямамото вставил в него два пальца, дёрнулся навстречу и потребовал ещё. Ямамото отсасывал ему, трахал пальцами и дрочил себе, словно сумасшедший. "Если мне хочется так сильно, то каково же Гокудере?.." – подумал он и чуть не кончил, представляя силу чужого возбуждения.  
– Вставь в меня член, вставь! – потребовал Гокудера.  
Ямамото не мог ему отказать. Тяжело, с заметным усилием Гокудера встал на четвереньки. Ямамото осторожно ввёл головку в раскрытый тёмный анус – и не сдержался, утонув в оглушительном, совершенно невероятном оргазме. Гокудера тоже кончил, сжавшись и крича.  
– Как думаешь, мы не навредили ребёнку? – спросил Ямамото, прерывисто дыша.  
– Если этого кто и хотел, то не я, а ребёнок, – Гокудера хмыкнул и перевернулся на спину. Он лениво погладил себя по животу, Ямамото, не отрываясь, следил за движениями его руки.  
– Можно поцеловать?  
– Мне будет приятно, – сказал Гокудера.  
Ямамото снова ласкал его. Гокудера не возбудился, но получал явное и неприкрытое удовольствие. Ямамото был рад этому. Ему самому было немного неловко, но понимание того, что Гокудере тоже нравится, смывало эту неловкость.  
Потом Гокудере надоели прикосновения, и он легко отстранил Ямамото.  
– Ты вообще зачем приходил? – спросил он.  
После всего, что они только что сделали, Ямамото смутился.  
– Персонаж в игре родил. Девочку. Как её назвать?  
Гокудера молчал, глядя в потолок.  
– На кого она похожа? – наконец спросил он.  
– На тебя.  
– Тогда Лавиной.  
– Кто это? – не удержался Ямамото от вопроса.  
– Моя мама.  
Стало очень тихо.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Ямамото и вышел.  
Он посидел внизу перед телевизором. Ввёл имя девочки и сохранил игру.  
Спустился Гокудера.  
– Хочешь есть? – спросил Ямамото, оглянувшись.  
Гокудера кивнул. Ямамото поставил игру на паузу и пошёл на кухню.

Когда из гостиной раздался дикий крик, он выронил кастрюлю и бегом бросился к Гокудере. Тот перестал кричать так же резко, как начал. Когда Ямамото наконец увидел его, Гокудера лежал на полу без сознания, а рядом с ним молча лежала девочка – совершенно нормальный человеческий младенец, но чистый и молчаливый. Ямамото быстро осмотрел обоих и с огромным облегчением понял, что они невредимы. Гокудера пришёл в себя, а девочка захныкала.  
– Как ты? – спросил Ямамото.  
– Нормально, – сказал Гокудера. – Но странно. Ой, – он увидел ребёнка.  
– Назовём её Лавиной? – предложил Ямамото.  
– По-моему, она тоже хочет есть, – Гокудера пощупал живот и поморщился.  
Ямамото осторожно взял девочку на руки и пошёл на кухню. Он выключил плиту и заглянул в холодильник. Бутылочек с молоком там раньше определённо не было, но Ямамото не стал задумываться над тем, откуда они взялись. Он просто слегка подогрел молоко в микроволновке, убедился, что оно не слишком холодное, не горячее и не испортилось от нагрева, и предложил его малютке. Та присосалась к бутылочке, а потом уснула – довольная и счастливая.  
Ямамото повернулся к двери, чтобы отнести Лавину наверх. Гокудера стоял, прислонившись к косяку и сложив руки на груди.  
– Хорошо смотритесь вместе, – сказал он.  
– Что-то не так? – Ямамото нахмурился.  
– Этот ребёнок может быть опасен.  
– Только не предлагай сделать с ней что-нибудь, – Ямамото крепче прижал к себе малютку.  
– Я не предлагаю, – Гокудера поморщился, как будто ему было больно. – В конце концов, она... моя дочь. Я просто не могу желать ей зла. Но я не могу не беспокоиться, – он прикусил губу.  
Ямамото подошёл к нему.  
– Посмотри на неё, – почти шёпотом предложил он. – Разве она может быть опасной?  
– Нет, – Гокудера протянул руки, и Ямамото отдал ему малышку. – Думаешь, имя "Лавина" ей подходит?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Ямамото. – Я же не видел твою маму.  
– Она была красивая, – рассеянно ответил Гокудера и унёс малышку.  
Ямамото остался на кухне, чтобы приготовить еду.

– Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения за то, что было сегодня, – произнёс Гокудера, когда молчание, повисшее над столом, стало совсем уж невыносимым.  
– Ты ни в чём не виноват, – тут же сказал Ямамото. – Гормоны и вообще...  
– Да ерунда это всё! – Гокудера треснул кулаком по столу.  
Ямамото отложил приборы, обошёл стол и положил ладони Гокудере на плечи, чувствуя, что тот подрагивает от напряжения.  
– Может быть, это я виноват в том, что случилось. Может быть, никто. Какая разница?.. – тёплая прозрачная волна родилась у Ямамото в груди и теперь несла его – к добру ли, к худу ли, он не знал. – Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, не зная, что ещё можно сказать.  
Стало тихо. Волна разбилась об эту тишину, словно о камень. "Гокудера ничего не скажет", – в отчаянии подумал Ямамото. Негромко звякнула вилка. Гокудера накрыл ладонь Ямамото своей и почти неслышно произнёс:  
– Спасибо.  
В тишине, ставшей тёплой и прозрачной, Ямамото наклонился и очень осторожно поцеловал Гокудеру.  
– Тебе не противно? – спросил он потом.  
– А тебе? – Гокудера неловко улыбнулся.  
– Нет, – сказали они хором.  
– Может, доедим? – предложил Ямамото.  
– Думаешь, я сразу потащил бы тебя в постель? – Гокудера хмыкнул. Ямамото отстранился и вернулся на своё место.  
– Я бы потащил, – сказал он.  
Гокудера покраснел. Ямамото понял, что успел сделать то же самое ещё раньше.  
Они молча прикончили ужин и поднялись наверх. Лавина спала в кроватке, которую Гокудера установил в своей спальне.  
– При ней?.. – Ямамото растерялся.  
Гокудера покачал головой.  
– Пошли к тебе.

Раздевшись, Гокудера посмотрел вниз и попытался было отвернуться, но Ямамото притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. Он понял, чего смутился Гокудера – растянувшаяся за день кожа на животе обвисла складками, и кому-то они могли бы показаться непривлекательными. Кому-то, но только не Ямамото. Уложив Гокудеру на кровать, он поцеловал каждую из них и только потом взял в рот член.  
– Не надо, – попросил Гокудера, и Ямамото не стал ничего делать. Он лёг рядом с Гокудерой и обнял его. Они целовались и ласкали друг друга, а потом уснули, утомлённые дневными переживаниями.  
Сквозь сон Ямамото слышал, как Гокудера уходил и возвращался, но так и не проснулся до конца, чтобы спросить, куда тот ходил.

Утро началось для них с автомобильного гудка. Ямамото скатился с кровати и подскочил к окну.  
– Такси? – спросил Гокудера. Ямамото кивнул.  
– Я возьму Лавину, – Гокудера уже натянул пижамные штаны и выскочил за дверь. Ямамото тоже не стал полностью одеваться. Он сбежал по лестнице, не останавливаясь, промчался через весь дом и едва не врезался в жёлтое крыло.  
– Вы отвезёте нас домой? – спросил он у водителя.  
Тот молча кивнул.  
– Тогда подождите, пожалуйста, ещё немного.  
Водитель забарабанил пальцами по рулю, демонстрируя нетерпение. Ямамото тяжело вздохнул и оглянулся на дом – Гокудера уже спешил к машине, прижимая к себе завёрнутую в одеяльце Лавину.  
Едва оказавшись внутри автомобиля, оба они потеряли сознание – Лавина так и вовсе не просыпалась, несмотря на то, что Гокудера нёс её не слишком осторожно. Ямамото ещё успел подумать, всё ли с ней будет в порядке, но отключился раньше, чем успел что-нибудь сказать.

В себя он пришёл уже в Намимори, возле своего дома. Кто-то переодел его, пока он был без сознания, и вернул сумку с вещами. Было раннее-раннее утро.  
Ямамото тихонько поднялся в свою комнату, размышляя над тем, прошло ли здесь, в Намимори, столько же времени, сколько они провели в том странном месте. Бросив сумку на кровать и закрыв дверь, он позвонил Гокудере. В трубке послышались короткие гудки. Занято.  
Спать Ямамото совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он отправился к Гокудере.

Тот открыл дверь, словно ждал его. Сказал:  
– Привет. Проходи.  
Цуна и Реборн уже были там – Цуна стоял у кровати, на которой безмятежно спала Лавина, Реборн сидел у него на плече. Ямамото чувствовал смутное напряжение, но не мог понять, чем оно вызвано.  
– Зачем ты притащил этого ребёнка в Намимори? – сердито спросил Реборн. – Неужели ты не понимаешь, что она может быть опасна?  
– Это моя дочь, – глухо сказал Гокудера. – И она будет жить со мной.  
– Реборн, объясни, пожалуйста, куда ты их отправлял, – Цуна говорил вежливо, но Ямамото чувствовал, что он тоже сердится. Все злились – кроме Лавины. Даже сам Ямамото готов был поддаться зарождающейся в душе злости на Реборна – за то, что он отправил их неизвестно куда, и за недоверие к Лавине.  
– В параллельную реальность, – со вздохом произнёс Реборн. – Она похожа на нашу, но полностью искусственна. Поэтому прошло так мало времени.  
– Сколько? – спросил Ямамото.  
– Чуть больше суток, – быстро сказал Цуна. – Реборн, продолжай.  
– Ирие Шоичи и Верде создали материальное воплощение виртуального мира. Но для того, чтобы он ожил, туда должен был отправиться кто-то настоящий.  
– И ты отправил туда моих друзей. Поверить не могу.  
Ямамото показалось, что если бы Реборн не спрыгнул с плеча Цуны, тот сбросил бы его на пол.  
– Кто же знал, что фантазия Гокудеры об инопланетянах станет там реальностью?! – возмутился Реборн. – Изначально тот мир планировался как совершенно безопасный. Место для полного отдыха. В частности, твоего, – он обвиняюще смотрел на Цуну.  
– Мне не нужно безопасное место для отдыха, – сказал Цуна. – Мне нужны мои друзья. А Гокудере нужна его дочь. И ты не станешь вмешиваться в её судьбу!  
Реборн улыбнулся.  
– Наконец-то я слышу слова настоящего мужчины. А теперь скажи мне, уже не такой никчемный Цуна, что говорит твоя интуиция об этой девочке.  
Ямамото и Гокудера напряглись. Ямамото уже любил Лавину и не знал, что будет делать, если она окажется опасной.  
– Она будет очень красивой, когда вырастет, – сказал Цуна. – Я не чувствую от неё никакой опасности.  
– Пойду разберусь с Верде, – Реборн направился к двери, но у порога обернулся и добавил: – Не пускай его на порог, Гокудера, если он явится.  
– Не пущу, – сказал Гокудера.  
Цуна заметно расслабился и даже как будто стал меньше ростом.  
– Я пойду, – неловко сказал он.  
– Спасибо, Десятый.  
– Не за что. Это ведь из-за меня... – Цуна опустил взгляд.  
– Что ты, Цуна, – Ямамото даже смешно стало. – Ты же ни в чём не виноват. Да и закончилось всё хорошо.  
– Ага, – неуверенно сказал Цуна и ушёл.  
Гокудера закрыл за ним дверь.  
– Чего припёрся? – спросил он у Ямамото. Так буднично, так привычно, что тот окончательно поверил: он всё-таки вернулся в Намимори.  
– Хотел спросить, не нужна ли тебе с ней помощь, – Ямамото улыбнулся.  
Гокудера помолчал, вытащил из кармана сигареты и сунул их обратно, а потом сказал:  
– Нужна. Что скажет твой старик, если ты ко мне переедешь?  
– Думаю, он не будет против, – Ямамото почесал в затылке. – Скажу, что мой друг удочерил маленькую девочку, и ему нужна помощь. У нас будет полно суши, – он рассмеялся.  
Гокудера тоже усмехнулся и спросил:  
– Только друг?  
– Как скажешь, – медленно произнёс Ямамото, чувствуя, что начинает плавиться под пронзительным взглядом Гокудеры.  
Тот воспользовался его замешательством, чтобы подойти вплотную и поцеловать.


End file.
